jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilkutseng Labyrinth
Kilkutseng (Meaning "Place of Digging") Labyrinth is a network of Underground Tunnels, branching out all over Pandora. This is the largest set of underground tunnels and it spans most of the largest continent, though large parts of it are uninhabited, abandoned, blocked off, or occupied by underground species, such as Teylu Ikran rookeries and Molefly nests. Around 51% of the Labyrinth was formed by the roots of Home-Trees, about 28% was excavated by burrowing creatures, and the remaining 21% was formed by the construction work of Underground Na'vi, primarily the Olo'Teylu Clan. Layout The Kilkutseng is made up of one Kxamsteng (center), where the main village and root-pillar is. It is broken up into five levels - At the top level, the lookouts and Teylu Makto remain with their mounts, ready to respond to attack. On the second highest level, remains the Tsahik and the Eytukan, who rule the clan, as well as the first flank of the warriors and the bodyguards. On the third level, is Tsahik Qreia's animal cave, where she keeps her group of trained, tamed, and injured animals, which she heals. There remains her Thanator mount, Ebbé. Here also remains the other Makto and animal riders, and some Na'vi homes. On the fourth level, remains most of the Na'vi houses. As well as that, the Na'vi healers and medicinal huts remain here. On the Fifth Level, the ground level, most of the scientists, scholars, researchers and na'vi knowledge exists. This knowledge is stored in smaller versions of the Tree of Voices, in which one can form a tsahaylu with a certain strand to receive the information from that strand on that branch on that tree. This is similar to a library, because of how much information they can store. The ground level also contains many Na'vi warriors and saboteurs, as well as a degree of housing. As well as a Kxamsteng, there is a hi'isteng, or "Small center", which is a smaller counterpart to the kxamsteng. One branch stems out further from the main Pillar, forming a tunnel which leads to a cavern almost entirely laiden with crystal. This is the second largest residential area of the Olo'Teylu Clan, next to the Kxamsteng. Her remains a purely pacifistic part of the Clan. No warriors, saboteurs, or makto remain here. Only scholars, scientists, regular villagers, and foragers live here, though some lookouts patrol the perimeter. The cavern is constantly aglow with the blue-green glow of the crystal stones bio-illuminating the dark cave. Like the trees of the Kxamsteng, these crystals can be used to upload information. Only the Na'vi in Hi'i Kxamsteng know how to access them. It is the largest concentration of scientific knowledge in Pandora, of that variety. Aside from those two areas which are in close proximity, there are eight small villages dispersed throughout the tunnels of the labyrinth. These villages are known as "Pxun". Each one is different, some focus on sabotage, others on their mounts, others are warlike.. However, all follow the culture of Olo'Teylu, such as the respect of Teylu Ikran or the Trials of Leadership. Though they all value knowledge over power, but if one Olo'Teylu group fights, the entire clan will fight along side them. Iiko Trees Iiko Trees are commonly used by the Olo'Teylu to plan sneak attacks on enemies. The tunnels lead from the labyrinth, up the hollow trunks of the trees, come out through the gap in the top of the tree, hidden by it's petals. From there, they can pounce on the enemies from above, as they did during the RDA investigation of the Olo'Teylu area. Category:Locations Category:Stories Category:Na'vi Clans